


when the snow fell

by 4444shawna



Series: In which bilbo is there to save the day but not him self. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bilbo Dies, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not A Fix-It, maybe I will fix it later, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4444shawna/pseuds/4444shawna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo baggins already hurt rushes to save his family members and the one he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the snow fell

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic try out, please tell me what you think.

It was slow when it started, the snow coming down was quite the opposite of what was on that field. 

The red blood was starting as the dark black against the snow, mixing together to stain the ground a starting shade of something best left unsaid.

The bodies was even more starting, the once tall beautiful and graceful elves cut down into a heap that would haunt there own king till the day he left these wretched lands. 

The moans and groans that rouse high from dwarfs and men alike, the once strong race of dwarfs laid dead about the bodies of the many orcs, goblins and beast alike.

But there was one creature on that battlefield that was none alike, with his to big feet and pointy ears he ran and ran as this battle clashed on.

Yet none could see him, he was quite fast on his own, but there was dread in his belly that spurred him faster then he had ever run before.

For high on that mountain he climbed was the one who forsaken him, who called him betrayer, who had tears in in his eyes as he held him over the battlements. Silently pleading for it not to be true.

But yet still Bilbo ran, for he was if anything stubborn as an ox, right then swift as the wind, and the blood was dripping faster now.

He give a cry as he slid to a stop in front of the horror in front of him.

Fili, with his beautiful blonde locks spread around his head as if he was an angel who lad down for a nap, But oh what horror indeed for the angel on the ground also had a halo of blood which was quickly embracing him.

Bilbo lunged forward quick to fumble for a pulse are breath of life.

He let out a sigh of great relief when he found one, again Bilbo quick to think pulled off his scarf and tied it tight to the wound on his upper chest.

Bilbo quickly dragged him behind some ruins to hide that fili was in fact alive, and hopefully would still be when he returned with some help.

Quick to return to feet and Bilbo hoped his brother Kili was near by, and defiantly refused to believe that he could be as bad off as fili.

He pushed on as numbness spread thru his toes,the tips of his fingers and his nose.

When he came across Dwalin, Bilbo was quick to stumble for he surly thought that the last of the orcs and goblins were dead, and yet here was the kings solider fighting several off on his own.

Tho surely anyone with a lick of sense could see that they were baiting him, tiring him out so that he would be easier to kill.

Bilbo was already in motion to grab at the small stones when he heard the cry. 

He had found Kili.

Oh god he wished he hadn't.

Poor poor Kili his body dropped without a care to fall from the high towers of the ruins, by a great white orc.

Bolg looked down and smirked before he turned to the elf that was dangling just beside where kili was thrown from.

Her hair was blowing in the wind as the snow patted it.

Bolg was drawing his sword when Bilbo finally lunched a stone at him, which by the luck of valer hit him in his ugly blind eye.

The pale orc turned towers him, the stepping forward onto tauriel fingers forcing a cry from the elf, then with one step back and another one to the face of the beautiful elf, she was sent falling fast where kili had just disappeared to.

Bolg quickly turned back towards the darkness of the ruins once out of site Bilbo once again turned towers the kings right hand man.

Dwalin had slowed down considerably with only anther orc and goblin body around him, with four others still circling the tiring warrior.

Bilbo once again donned rocks and lunched them at the two smaller goblins, affectedly killing one and bruising the other, and drawn attention to himself.

The dwarf was let out a tired curse before he lunched forward affectedly catching two of the beasts with his axes, wonderfully going down without another cry. 

Bilbo let out a yell as the one orc Dwalin had turned his back on swung at him, the yell must have given him some sort of clue, as he stepped out of the way but not before the blade struck true. 

Iron met the flesh and bone of Dwalin arm, as he let out another bellow and off went the orcs head.

Bilbo quickly told Dwalin Fili and Kili location and the dwarf hardly seem to notice that he was not heading to healers with him and Fili.

All the while blood ran down poor Bilbo`s kingly gift.

Bilbo ran along the snow and ice, almost missing the next fight had he not tripped on his own damn feet.

There behind some more ruins on top of an iced over water fall, was the king.

And with him Azog the defiler. 

Both in the throes of battle. 

Elfish iron met the rusted blade jutting harshly from the defilers arm, together the pushed against one another, affecting the balance of the smaller warrior.

Bilbo looked for anything to help him distract the defiler.

All he saw was the small dagger still protruding from his side, quick to know that once he ripped it out he have minutes to spare.

His mind made up he went around as many boulders and ruins he could before he was behind the defiler, thorn pinned under him, a resigned look coming over his face.

quick was his hand as he pulled the dagger drawing a pained barely there gasp, Bilbo all but jumped on the defilers back stabbing the dagger into the soft flesh behind his skull.

He slid to the ground as the defiler slumped and fell to after being shoved off by the king under the mountain, who look a bit confused and not all that worse for wear.

Bilbo slumped in relief.

His eyes had dark spots now as the king finally takes notice of the dagger and the burglar slumped before him.

His eyes harden for a split second before noticing the red blanket spreading under Bilbo, he then shakes himself and strides over to the hobbit bending over him and taking him hands in his own.

"Burglar where are you hurt?!?"

Bilbo wishes he could answered but truly he was as confused as him in that moment. The blood loss already taking affect. 

He realizes quickly that he had only this last moment with the king under the mountain before he was alone again, this was all he would get to say his partings.

"I am sorry thorn" he tries talking to the now shouting king, 

The king begging for him to hold on, that the eagles were here, that he would be okay.

The hobbit just raise his hand to the kings face and whispered his last words to the brokenhearted king who keeled over him.

"I loved you to much to see you die"

The snow now came down from the sky as if they were frozen tears.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. I may do a fix it to this later maybe...I really wanted to see if I could do this so comments are vary much welcome.


End file.
